TOPENG
by Tooru sensei
Summary: Mungkin karena mereka sama...


_**Dear Readers, please read this:**_ _\- This is containe X reader story, if you don't like it please just leave_ _\- Image not belong to me_ _\- Haikyuu and Oikawa Tooru belong to Haruchi Furudate-sensei_ _\- Your self belong to your self_ _\- But this story belong to me_ _(Y/N) = Your name_ _(L/N) = Last Name_

…

Topeng

…

Setiap orang punya satu atau dua rahasia yang tidak ingin dibagikannya pada orang lain, entah rahasia itu menjadi beban nya atau sebuah kesenangan nya, yang pasti mereka punya, namun berbicara tentang beban, manusia juga butuh berbicara dengan sesama nya tentang beban mereka, tentang masalah mereka, dan tentang persoalan mereka, karena bagaimanapun manusia itu mahluk sosial, mereka nyaman dimengerti orang lain, kesendirian adalah kutukan, dan keberadaan manusia lain adalah penolong.

Ya makanya ia disini, tahun kedua Seijoh, dirinya sendiri bukan orang yang disebut terlalu sempurna, ia punya rahasia yan tidak ingin dibaginya seperti orang lain, ia punya keluhan, persolaan, dan masalah juga seperti orang lain, namun entah karena apa awal mula nya ia tidak ingat, namun ia benar-benar menjadi pilihan pertama anak-anak Seijoh jika membahas tentang konsultan psikologis pribadi tentang segala persoalan, dan tetek bengek lainnya.

Dan sekarang atas sebuah email yang ia terima minggu lalu ia disini, didepan seorang gadis muda yang sejak beberapa menit lalu menangis seakan dunia akan berakhir besok.

Katakanlah ia cukup piawai dalam soal bersosialisasi, ia punya banyak kenalan, ia punya keterampilan aneh yang bahkan ia sendiri kadang tidak percaya akan hal itu, yaitu memberi nasihat, dan bagusnya setiap gestur dan nasihat nya mungkin cukup meyakinkan sehingga ia selalu dicari.

Dan kali ini seperti kebanyakan gadis muda lainnya, masalah sosok cantik didepannya adalah percintaan, dan masalah yang sama yang ia tangani hampir berturut-turut dua bulan terakhir namun dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda.

Oikawa Tooru, kapten voli sekolah mereka, anak kelas tiga yang juga merangkap sebagai _most wanted male of Seijoh_ , dan di juluki _The grand king_.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki yang sudah terlalu sering ia lihat lewat koridor sekolah, atau dikantin, atau entah dimanalah sekitar area sekolah itu bisa benar-benar memikat gadis, jujur saja ia mulai berfikir yang bodoh disini adalah para gadis yang datang kepadanya dengan air mata dan ceracau mereka tentang segala masalah cinta dengan laki-laki itu.

Namun disini ia, walaupun topeng luarnya berkata simpati namun otak nya mau tak mau menyalahkan kebodohan mereka, yang jatuh pada pesona sekedar tampang, ayolah tidak adakah wanita didunia ini yang mengingat bahwa setiap laki-laki bertampang rupawan pasti adalah player berbakat?

Atau mereka salah menafsirkan kata nafsu dan cinta? Atau lebih bodoh lagi mereka menjatuhkan hatinya untuk mengikuti pujaan mereka tanpa menyertakan otak mereka? Hei siapapun tahu hati itu buta arah dia tidak tahu timur, barat, utara, selatan, ia juga tidak tahu benar salah, gelap, terang.

"… K, karena itu aku meminta putus, tapi dia tidak mengejarku sama sekali, aku kira dia mencintaiku namun tidak, jika ia memang mencintaiku dia akan berusaha mengejarku bukan? Setelah hari itu ia sama sekali tidak mengotakku lagi, hubungan yang dibangun dari nol hilang tanpa bekas, seolah dia tidak pernah perduli dari awal"

 _Hiccup_ dari gadis didepannya, ia tersenyum simpati, namun tidak dari hati, ia lelah kadang-kadang terus seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa kadang-kadang jika jiwa psikopat nya keluar ia suka bermain-main dengan emosi manusia, namun sepertinya tidak hari ini, karena sebentar lagi akan hujan, ia tidak suka menodai hujan dengan sebuah kebohongan dan _twist_ dari kata-kata, karena baginya hujan itu suci dan sudah cukup tersakiti.

"Matsuda- _san_ aku menghargai tentang bagaimana cara mu melihat keadaan sekarang, namun apa pernah kau berfikir melihat keadaan dari sudut pandang lain? Seperti misalnya dari sudut pandang Oikawa- _senpai_ itu sendiri?"

Hening sejenak, manik coklat gadis itu menatapnya tidak percaya, merah di mata sosok itu, air mata yang masih beranak sungai di pipi yang juga memerah itu, dan tentu saja perpustakaan yang hening hanya mereka berdua dan suara isakan tersela Matsuda Narumi, gadis yang seangkatan dengannya namun berbeda kelas.

"A, apa maksud mu?"

"Aku pernah membaca kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa pemikiran manusia itu berbeda-beda, entah berapa milyar jiwa di dunia ini punya pemikiran sendiri-sendiri, karena itu kecil kemungkinan manusia bisa sependapat dengan manusia lainnya secara penuh dan total, pasti ada pendapat berbeda tentang masalah yang sama, misalnya di masalah mu, kau berpendapat dari segi dirimu, namun bagaimana jika kau adalah Oikawa- _senpai_?"

Hening lagi, ia tahu tatapan sosok itu, tatapan yang sama seolah mengatakan _'Kau membela musuh ku, walaupun aku datang padamu mencoba memenangkan pembelaan mu?' well_ manusia butuh pengakuan atas segala tindakan nya bukan, bahkan dengan seorang yang tidak dikenalnya, jadi _statement_ dari tatapan Matsuda- _san_ itu bisa ia terima, namun sekali lagi ia tidak sedang ingin bermain tarik ulur manis dengan kata-kata, tidak juga tengah ingin bermain permainan psikologis dengan wanita malang ini, ia hanya ingin keluar dari perpustakaan ini dan cepat-cepat pulang karena awan mendung sudah menggelayut menua diatas sana.

"Ini akan terdengar klise namun bukankah awal mula hidup manusia memang klise? Jadi begini bagaimana jika memang Oikawa- _senpai_ menyukai mu? Ia mencintai mu, namun kau yang meminta hubungan kalian berakhir bukan, alasannya adalah karena dia terlalu mementingkan voli ketimbang dirimu, namun jika dari segi pandang senpai akan berbeda, kita tidak tahu seberapa penting voli itu bagi nya, bisa jadi dunia nya, bisa jadi harga dirinya, bisa jadi ambisi, bisa juga jadi penyelamatnya, namun bukan berarti kedudukan mu saat kau menjadi pacar nya adalah tidak penting, ia dan setiap manusia punya ruang-runag khusus dihati mereka untuk segala hal, dan ruang ini tidak di ukur dari tingkatan tinggi rendah atau penting tidak nya, ruang ini sama rata, jadi berfikir membandingkan diri kedudukan antar ruang ini adalah sedikit bodoh, kau harus belajar tentang ruang voli ini dihati senpai, memahaminya, dan saat itu kau baru akan mengerti dirinya, jadi berpendapat bahwa senpai lebih mementingkan voli daripada dirimu kurasa tidak benar, lalu masalah keputusan mu, bagaimana senpai tidak mengejarmu, dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah ada hubungan anatara kalian aku yakin hal itu karena ia mencintaimu, saat kau menjatuhkan keputusan mu senpai juga merasa berkecil hati, ia tidak lagi ingat dengan ruang yang sama rata dihatinya, ia mulai berfikir bahwa ia ia laki-laki yang jahat, dan menganggap ruang itu juga menjadi ruang yang dinilai berdasarkan tinggi rendah, dan kepentingannya, ia merasa ia menyakiti mu, dan ia tidak ingin lebih menyakiti mu karena yang ia kira adalah keegoisan nya itu, karena itu ia tidak mencoba mengejarmu, tidak juga mencoba mengingat hubungan kalian, karena ia yakin itu akan menyakitimu, dan pasti juga menyakiti dirinya, ia mencintaimu Matsuda- _san_ , karena jika tidak, manamungkin dia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya sejak awal bukan?"

Dan ia mengakhiri ceramah panjangnya, semua itu hanya berupa omong kosong yang ia karang, manamungkin ia tahu apa yang dipikirka si Oikawa itu bukan, bisa saja proses tembak menembak itu sekedar uji kepopuleran, dan permainan, namun bisa saja memang omong kosong yang ia utarakan itu benar, ia tidak tahu.

Yang pasti tangis gadis didepannya berhenti, menjadi _hiccup_ panjang, dengan sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di bibir sang gadis muda.

"Y, ya, itu bisa jadi, kenapa aku begitu egois, (L/N)- _san_ aku benar-benar malu dengan pemikiranku sendiri, maaf, dan terimakasih"

Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum beranjak berdiri dan memberi pelukan hangat pada sang gadis muda, alasan nya simpel psikologis manusia itu sendiri, hei kau tahu pelukan adalah _Dopamine_ natural bagi jiwa.

"Kau bisa menemui ku lagi jika kau ada masalah Matsuda- _san_ "

"Ya terimakasih, dan aku, aku merubah fikiran ku, aku tidak ingin Tooru sakit karena caraku menanggapi ini, aku juga tidak ingin terus sakit, aku akan bertindak lebih dewasa, aku akan mulai _move on_ , aku akan menghargai keputusannya, karena aku juga mencintainya, terimakasih (L/N)- _san_ "

" _Anytime_ "

Dengan itu ia ditinggalkan sang gadis muda sendiri disini, dan membirakan nafasnya yang ia tahan keluar, melemaskan pundaknya, dan tentu saja menghempaskan topeng nya.

Geluduk diatas sana semakin jelas terdengar, dan awan hujan semakin menua, ia harus cepat-cepat pulang, namun setidaknya ia harus menata emosinya dulu sebentar, dan mengeluarkan unek-unek nya bukan.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa _volume_ otak laki-laki lebih besar dari otak perempuan, namun perempuan menggunakan otak mereka lebih efektif dibanding laki-laki, dari segi emosi yang kulihat selama ini ku kira perempuan malah lebih bodoh, tapi mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan toh sama saja mereka itu manusia, dan manusia cenderung senang saat mendengar apa yang diinginkannya saja"

Ia menyelesaikan monolog kecilnya, refleksi dirinya di kaca jendela tampak tersenyum lebar, namun ia bisa melihatnya juga, maniknya sama seperti awan putih, tidak menampilkan hujan, namun juga menghalangi cerah langit biru, awan yang mengambang, tidak jelas, dan tanpa tujuan.

Ia membenci maniknya sendiri, atau ia hanya membenci dirinya sendiri? Namun jika ia membenci dirinya sendiri atas apa? Atas topeng yang ia gunakan? Atau atas rahasia yang ia pendam? Atau karena kesemuanya?

"Aku mendengar tentang mu (L/N) (Y/N), kelas 2-C bukan begitu?"

 _Boom_ dari suara itu tentu membuatnya terkejut, karena tidak ada suara pintu terbuka lagi setelah Matsuda- _san_ tadi keluar dan menutupnya, namun ia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui suara siapa itu, bukan karena ia familiar dengan suara itu, atau karena ia cenayang, namun karena ia bisa melihat refleksi sosok itu di pantulan kaca jendela yang ia tatap.

"Aku tidak tahu aku seterkenal itu, sampai sang raja sendiri mengenal namaku"

-II-

"Aku tidak tahu aku seterkenal itu, sampai sang raja sendiri mengenal namaku"

Gadis itu berbalik, dengan senyum yang masih sama seperti yang ia lihat terpantul di bayangan kaca jendela itu, senyum yang culas dan licik, ia mendengar semuanya sejak awal, sejak bagaimana Narumi- _chan_ mulai menangis dan bercerita, karena sejujurnya ia sejak sebelum kedua gadis itu masuk kesini ia sudah ada di sini, tertidur dibalik rak buku, bersebrangan dengan meja baca, dan tempat yang cocok untuk menguping tanpa diketahui keduanya.

Awalnya ia kira saat sang gadis memberikan nasihat itu ia mengira gadis itu _naïf_ , setidaknya sampai monolog kecil yang dilakukan sosok itu, dan sekarang mereka berhadap-hadapan, ia dengan senyum sejuta _dollar_ nya, dan gadis itu dengan senyum yang tidak disukainya.

"Membohongi gadis polos yang baru patah cinta itu hal yang kejam (L/N)- _chan_ "

Derak dari kursi yang ia tarik, tempat Narumi- _chan_ tadi duduk masih terasa hangat, dan gadis itu kembali mengambil tempat duduk di tempat semula, membuat mereka berhadapan hanya dipisah oleh meja kecil.

"Aku tidak berbohong senpai"

" _Ara_ ' lalu mengatakan semua hal manis itu?"

 _Smirk_ gadis itu meninggi sebelum datar kembali, manik yang menatapnya itu terlihat hangat, ia tidak bohong jika kau menatapnya sekilas benar-benar terlihat penuh dengan emosi positif dan menjanjikan kehangatan namun saat kau menatapnya dengan seksama yang kau lihat hanya hampa, mengawang, seolah dalam mata itu tidak ada dunia hitam tidak juga putih, semuanya abu-abu.

"Aku mengatakan di awal bahwa setiap pemikiran manusia itu berbeda-beda bukan? Aku, Matsuda- _san_ , dan kau sendiri _senpai_ adalah tiga orang manusia yang berbeda, yang mana membuat pemikiran kita juga berbeda-beda, aku hanya mengasumsikan seperti bagaimana pemikiranku bekerja, Matsuda- _san_ juga sama, ia menangkap apa yang aku katakan maupun apa yang ia percayai oleh pemikirannya sendiri, kau juga pasti begitu, jadi mengatakan aku pembohong itu tidak benar, toh aku sejak awal bukan _senpai_ jadi secara pasti aku tidak tahu pemikiran _senpai_ , juga jika yang kukatan itu bohong maka bukankah itu berarti _senpai_ sendiri yang bohong pada Matsuda- _san_ , bohong bahwa kau memintanya menjadi pacar karena mencintainya?"

Ia bisa merasakan _twitch_ di ujung alisnya, tidak salah para gadis di kelasnya selalu membicarakan tentang gadis ini, seorang yang disebut psikologis gratis di Seijoh, ia kira gadis ini orang baik, berdasarkan semua gosip yang ia dengar selama ini, namun ia rasa ia melupakan satu hal bahwa jika seseorang itu bisa dengan mudah menenangkan dan memberi solusi bagi orang lain, maka tentu saja orang tersebut juga bisa melakukan sebaliknya bukan?

Toh psikopat dan psikolog itu punya satu kesamaan, mereka mengerti dengan jelas emosi manusia dan menggunakan emosi tersebut untuk kepentingan mereka, dan ia yakin gadis ini juga sama.

"Nah jadi senpai, apa kau berbohong pada Matsuda-san yang malang itu?"

Dan saat ini ia berusaha tidak kesal walaupun _inner_ nya berteriak kesal, ia dipojokkan oleh gadis yang lebih muda darinya, terlebih lagi seharusnya ia yang memojokkan gadis itu bukan!

"Itu tidak penting aku berbohong atau tidak, yang penting sekarang aku tahu kau bermuka dua"

 _Smirk_ nya kembali, ia yakin sekali kali ini obrolan ini kembali menguntungkannya, dan ia melihatnya gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Ya kau benar _senpai_ , kebohongan maupun kebenaran itu tidak penting, karena sekali lagi manusia hanya ingin mendengar apa yang ingin ia dengar saja, bahkan jika aku mengatakan kebohongan namun hal itu ingin didengar oleh Matsuda- _san_ sementara _Senpai_ mengatakan kebenaran namun tidak ingin didengar oleh Matsuda- _san_ tetap saja Matsuda- _san_ akan berpihak kepada ku, dan hal ini juga berlaku sebaliknya"

"Ya kau benar, namun katakan (L/N)- _chan_ kenapa kau memilih menggunakan topeng mu jika kau beranggapan seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak jujur jika kau memang sepercaya diri seperti itu? Topeng mu yang busuk itu kenapa tidak kau hempaskan, dan keluarkan wajah aslimu yang ini?"

Hening sekali lagi, tidak ada _smirk_ kali ini, tidak dari dirinya, tidak pula dari gadis yang duduk di sebrang meja didepannya.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa topeng yang kukenakan hanya satu _Senpai_? Apa kau yakin diriku sebenarnya adalah yang sekarang berbicara didepanmu ini atau yang sebenarnya adalah yang tadi dengan Matsuda- _san_ , atau malah yang sebenarnya malah belum kau ketahui?"

" _Senpai_ , kau tahu ada satu hal yang kupercayai, bahwa setiap manusia punya satu atau dua rahasia yang ingin ia sembunyikan dari orang lain, rahasia itu bisa jadi adalah sebuah masalah, atau bisa jadi adalah dirinya sendiri, dan bagi orang seperti aku maupun kau sendiri _senpai,_ rahasia itu adalah diri kita sendiri, karena itu kita menciptakan topeng untuk menutup wajah asli kita, karena kita adalah penakut, pengecut hm?"

Suara dari hujan yang turun tanpa aba-aba- menghantam dunia dengan cepat, gadis muda didepannya yang menoleh pada jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan luar, sebelum sosok itu berdiri cepat, tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan beranjak begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Dan saat ini ia sependapat dengan gadis muda itu, ia menggunakan topeng ini karena ia pengecut, ia tidak menampilkan Oikawa Tooru yang sesungguhnya pada dunia, Oikawa Tooru yang ketakutan akan ketidak becusannya, orang yang sama yang takut tidak cukup untuk dunia, yang takut dilampau, takut di tinggalkan, takut tak dianggap, huh… menggelikan, mengingat bahwa ia dan gadis itu sama.

Dan mungkin karena itu juga ia tertawa kecil, sebelum menarik tas nya dan berlari keluar, menyusuri lorong sekolah mereka dan mengejar bayangan sosok itu.

"Hei (L/N)- _chan_ tunggu…"

-II- END -II-

Kali ini aku menatapnya, tepat pada manik yang mengawang itu, bau dari parfum sosok disampingku masih bisa kucium walaupun samar, angin yang membawa terbang dedaunan kering dan awal dari musim gugur yang menampilkan warna-warna cantik.

Belum terlalu lama dari awal aku mengenalnya, dari awal dimana aku mulai berbicara dengannya di perpustakaan sejak senja yang hujan saat itu, namun entah bagaimana aku merasa aku bisa mempertanyakan apapun padanya, dan aku bisa menerima jawaban darinya, mungkin karena itu aku merasa ada ikatan kecil antara aku dan _kouhai_ ku ini, ikatan yang sedikit berbeda dari diriku dan Iwa- _chan_ maupun anak-anak _VBC_ lain.

Sebuah ikatan yang aku tidak mengerti juga bagaimana alurnya, tidak juga bisa kulihat pangkal dan akhirnya, atau di sudut tubuh mana ikatan itu tersemat, yang aku tahu hanya aku merasakan ikatan itu, dan aku suka berlama-lama bertukar pendapat dan fikiran dengannya, atau aku hanya sekedar suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Entah.

" _Ai-chan_ mengatakan padaku bahwa ia percaya cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang _magical_ namun hanya sekedar reaksi kimia yang ada pada tubuh yang direspon oleh otak, karena itu dia mengatakan bahwa alur dari cinta bisa di buat sekehendak hati para pemain didalamnya, itu yang ia percayai, namun menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kau setuju dengannya atau tidak?"

-II- END -II-

Silahkan Berpendapat Reader-Chan

Dan

Terimakasih Sudah Membaca

September 20th 2018


End file.
